1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a conveyance apparatus. The present invention also relates to a boxing system that employs such conveyance apparatus.
2. Background Information
Generally, food items such as potato chips are first packaged in bags and then conveyed to a boxing station by a conveyance apparatus. Then, the bags are boxed in cardboard boxes at the boxing station.
In recent years, there has been an effort to increase the productivity by increasing the processing speed in the field of items-conveyance technology. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H5-278840 discloses an example of such a conveyance apparatus. As shown in FIG. 17, the conveyance apparatus A has first and second chains B1 and B2, which are annular and parallel to each other. The first and second chains B1 and B2 are disposed parallel to the conveyance direction of the items X . . . X. (See the arrow in FIG. 17.) Each of the chains B1 and B2 is driven independently by driving devices which are not shown in the Figure. Each of the chains B1 and B2 has a plurality of partition members C . . . C, which is disposed upright with a predetermined space in between. These partition members C . . . C create a pair of first items-holder groups D11 and D12 in the first chain B1 and a pair of second items-holder groups D21 and D22 in the second chain B2. Each of the pairs holds a predetermined number of items (ten in FIG. 17). The first items-holder groups D11 and D12 and the second items-holder groups D21 and D22 are formed alternately in the conveyance direction.
In this manner, for instance, one of the first items-holder groups D11, which is conveyed intermittently by the first chain B1, receives ten items X . . . X from an upstream-side loading conveyer E at the loading position P1. During the loading, the other of the first items-holder groups D12 is finished with the discharge of items X . . . X, and starts moving toward the loading position P1, being conveyed intermittently on the position shown in FIG. 17.
One of the second items-holder groups D21, which has already received ten items X . . . X, is stopped at the discharge position P2 after being conveyed by the second chain B2. A comb-shaped pusher F pushes out the items X . . . X from the second items-holder group D21 all at once. During the discharge, the other of the second items-holder groups D22 is on its way to the loading position P1, being stopped at the position shown in the Figure.
Once the second items-holder group D21 is finished with the discharge, the second items-holder group D21 starts moving toward the loading position P1. Also, once the first items-holder group D11 is finished with the loading, the first items-holder group D11 starts moving toward the discharge position P2, where the items X . . . X are discharged. After the first items-holder group D11 leaves the loading position P1, the second items-holder group D22 approaches the loading position P1, where the items X . . . X are loaded from the loading conveyer E to the second items-holder group D22.
By repeating such operations with each of the items-holder groups D11, D12, D21, and D22, it is possible to perform loading, conveyance, and discharge of the items X . . . X efficiently. As a result, it is possible to increase the speed with which the items X . . . X are processed.
However, in such conveyance apparatus A, the partition members C . . . C are fixedly coupled to the first and second chains B1 and B2. Therefore, it is impossible to adjust the number of partition members C . . . C or the space secured between the partition members C . . . C right away in response to a change in the thickness of the items X . . . X or the number of items to be conveyed per group when the type of items to be conveyed has changed.
As a conveyance apparatus that solves the aforementioned problem, one that is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H09-100021 is known. In this conveyance apparatus, an items-group holder is formed by connecting a plurality of partition members in series. The items-group holder is detachably and reattachably supported by a conveyor via connecting pins that project from the conveyor (conveyor belt or conveyance chain).
In this manner, when the items-group holder needs to be replaced, the items-group holder can be detached from and reattached to the conveyor easily by releasing and re-connecting the connecting pins.
However, even in such conveyance apparatus, malfunctions can occur. More specifically, the connecting mechanism, in other words the detaching/attaching mechanism with such connecting pins, generally does not have good supporting ability. This presents a problem where the conveyance apparatus is operated at a high speed. Also, when the items-group holder is replaced in response to a change in the items, driving conditions such as operational speed of the conveyor and the stop timings have to be reconfigured. This process can be time consuming.
In view of the above, there exists a need for conveyance apparatus which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.